A Promise of Home
by jennamajig
Summary: When eightyearold Daniel comes down with appendicitis, he finds new hope for something he never thought he'd have again: a home. AU. COMPLETE. 11.13.05: Now includes an Interlude, Not Quite a Sick Day.
1. Chapter 1

**A Promise of Home**

by Jennamajig

* * *

Daniel didn't like hospitals. They were too cold, too loud, and too bright. People always wanted to stick you with needles and tell you it would "only hurt for a second," but they were lying. It hurt way more than a second.

"He was brought in from the children's home. Stomach problems. Been going for a few days, but was brought it after he started vomiting. Insists he's fine."

He closed his eyes and heard the hushed voices of the nurses around him, treating him as if he couldn't hear. And he was fine. For the past few days, he had a tummy ache. Mrs. Parker had finally noticed and kept him home from home that day and told him the rest would make him feel better. But it didn't and the pain got worse. He started running a low fever around lunchtime and by the time lights out rolled around, he couldn't sleep because it hurt. Then, he made the mistake of telling Mrs. Parker that when she asked during her nightly check.

Of course it didn't help when he threw up all over his sheets. Mrs. Parker had cleaned him up and taken his temperature. She was worried. Mrs. Parker was nice. Most of people that ran the home were nice. But there were a lot of kids there and Daniel was just another one of them. He didn't doubt that they cared and they treated him well enough, but they weren't his parents.

His parents were dead.

"What have we got here?" That was a new voice, he noticed. Male.

"Eight-year-old brought in from Midland Children's Home. Complaining of pain in the lower right quadrant. Temp's one-oh-one even and bp's ninety over seventy."

"Well, that's all good and dandy, but why don't we start with his name. He's eight, for crying out loud. What med school did you just graduate from?"

The voice was annoyed. Daniel opened his eyes. A gray-haired man in a lab coat stood next to his bed, flipping through a chart. Off to the side of him was another younger man in a white coat. The other doctor smiled when Daniel had opened his eyes.

"Daniel," he whispered. "My name is Daniel." His stomach was really starting to hurt now. Maybe Mrs. Parker was right to be worried.

"Okay, Daniel," the doctor said. "I'm Doctor O'Neill, but you can call me Doc Jack if you want. It says here you're not feeling too well."

"Mrs. Parker brought me here. She said the clinic's not open at night."

O'Neill nodded. "She's right. But you're in luck because this place is open 24/7." He put the chart down on a stand next to the bed. "Now, I'm going to take a look at your belly. I'm gonna to poke and prod a bit and it's probably going to hurt, so just let me know if it gets too bad."

Daniel nodded and the doctor pushed the blanket down and the hospital gown up. He put his hands on Daniel's stomach and started pushing down gently. It wasn't too bad until he reached the right side. Daniel gasped as he touched the skin, but it wasn't until he pulled away that it really hurt. Daniel stifled a cry.

"It's okay," O'Neill soothed. "You can cry out if you want."

"It's appendicitis," the other doctor stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"Not so fast with that trigger finger," he said over his shoulder. His annoyance at the other man in the room was obvious even to Daniel. "Have you ruled out everything else, yet?"

"Not everything. Tests aren't back."

"Well, then I suggest you go check on them, then. And tell Shirley I need an ultrasound machine."

Daniel watched the man walk off in a huff. "He's new," O'Neill explained. "We're still working the kinks out."

Daniel frowned. "What's appendicitis?"

O'Neill picked Daniel's chart back up again, opened it, and began writing across it. "It's when you appendix decides it wants out."

"Wants out?" Daniel repeated. "Don't I need it?"

O'Neill smiled, flipping the chart closed then tucking it under his arm. "Nope. It's one like one of those extra Lego pieces that comes in the package, but you never actually use."

"Legos?" Daniel was confused. _What were Legos?_

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of Legos?"

Daniel shook his head. "I don't think we have any of those at the home."

"Legos are great. You build with them. Can build houses, ships, even airplanes. The playroom here has some great Legos."

"Oh." He absently put a hand on his stomach. "My stomach really hurts," he muttered, shifting around, trying to find a comfortable position. He wasn't lying, his stomach really did hurt, even though in the beginning he had fibbed and told Mrs. Parker he was fine. He probably would be missing school again tomorrow and though he hated that idea, he was secretly glad that she would probably come and sit with him tomorrow. That meant she'd spend time with just him and he could pretend that all the other kids were gone and that he was back in Egypt in his mother's arms.

O'Neill didn't have a good look at his face and Daniel noticed the blanket was pulled up again. And Daniel was cold. Really cold. And his stomach hurt more than it had just a moment ago. Daniel heard a nurse wheel something in and the doctor had moved to his feet and was bending Daniel's right leg at the knee.

"That hurts," Daniel gasped, as his hands went to knock the doctor's grasp from his leg.

"I know. But I have to," O'Neill said sympathetically. He turned to the nurse. "After the ultrasound confirms, locate Peters and get him and his behind in here with those test results. And start an IV. Saline."

Daniel wasn't sure what an IV was, but it sounded like it might involve a needle. "I don't like needles," he whimpered, pulling his arms tight against his aching abdomen. "No needles."

"Sorry, kiddo. This is one needle you need. We have to get some fluids inside you."

"Why? I can drink water." Daniel didn't understand. He was scared. The only hospital he'd been to in Egypt didn't make him do this IV.

"Because you might throw it up. An IV lets us get some good stuff into you and the bonus is that we don't need to stick you with any more needles once it's in."

"Promise?"

"Scouts honor," Jack said giving the Boy's Scouts' salute, then pointed a thumb over the nurse hovering by his side. "Shelly here is a pro with the sharp stuff. Much better than I am. It'll only hurt for a second."

"You're lying."

The doctor laughed. "Okay, you got me. Maybe it'll hurt for two seconds."

Shelly moved into his line of vision. "You want an OR?"

"Not yet," O'Neill said. "I want to see his labs first."

Daniel swallowed. There were so many words and abbreviations he didn't know. Combined with the fact that nurse Shelly was approaching him with some equipment he just knew had to include the dreaded needle, he was terrified. "OR?" he whispered. It didn't sound like a good word.

O'Neill patted his hand. "Sorry, kiddo. I know I'm speaking another language here. OR means operating room. I could tell you not to be scared, but we both know that's not going to work, since hospitals are pretty scary places."

"Operating room?" He'd heard that word before. On the TV at the home. One of the kids there liked to watch ER reruns. "Do you need to take out my appendix?" O'Neill walked around to the other side of the bed to sit in a chair to Daniel's right and Daniel took his gaze off of Shelly to follow Jack's movements. The sneaky nurse took that opportunity to stick him. "Ow." He whipped his head around, fixing her with an angry glance.

"All done," O'Neill said. "Not so bad, huh? Nothing compared to the pain in your gut, I'm sure." He crouched down a bit so he was more on Daniel's level. "Yes, I might have to take your appendix out. I'm waiting on some test results to came back, just to make sure."

"Will it hurt?" Daniel asked.

"Nope. That's the beauty of it. We'll give you some medicine that will make you sleepy and you'll snooze through the whole thing. When you wake up, you'll feel pretty yucky at first, but your stomach won't hurt as much."

"Really?" His stomach not hurting so badly sounded like a good thing and Daniel realized how much nicer this Doc Jack was than the rest of the people in the hospital.

"Really." O'Neill pushed himself up from the chair, slowly, and Daniel noticed he groaned and put one hand on his knee as he moved. "Shelly. Give Daniel here three mgs morphine IV push." He looked back towards Daniel. "That will help the pain a bit. And it will go right into the IV – no new needles, like I promised."

"Thank you," Daniel whispered.

--

The doctor – Dr. O'Neill, Doc Jack, Daniel wasn't sure which to call him – left briefly after Shelly came back and stuck another needle in the IV line. It didn't hurt, just like O'Neill promised, and it helped the pain a little. His stomach still hurt, a lot in fact, but it was slightly better.

Daniel hoped the doctor would come back soon. The eight-year-old wasn't sure why, but he really liked Dr. Jack and felt empty when he left. There was a connection, something he hadn't had in the eight foster homes he'd been through already. And Nick, well, Nick didn't care. Even at eight, he knew there was no connection between him and his grandfather. Nick had a life to lead and it didn't involve a little boy.

Daniel missed his parents. He missed his mother's perfume and how his father always smelled like soap. He missed Egypt and the sand. New York was loud, New York was crowded, and New York was cold, in more than one sense of the word.

And now his stomach hurt and they may have to cut into him. He could just see Tommy, from the children's home, pointing at him.

"You're gonna die," Tommy'd say. "Like that kid did on ER."

No, he told himself. ER wasn't real and Dr. Jack wouldn't let him die. He was a doctor and he knew what he was doing.

Still, Daniel was suddenly very, very scared.

He tried everything not to think about his stomach or a possible operation, but it wasn't working. He couldn't help back think about it. It won't hurt, he told himself. The doctor said so. The doctor won't let anything bad happen.

He was still trying to tell himself that when Dr. Jack came back in, chart in hand. This time, a stethoscope was hung casually across his shoulders.

"Sorry, kiddo," he said. "Looks like that appendix does want out after all."

Daniel swallowed. "No, it doesn't. It can stay there." Your appendix didn't do anything the doctor had told him. So maybe it could stay put.

Dr. Jack shook his head. "Nope. Doesn't work that way. We don't take it out, it'll revolt. Explode and leave nasty little surprises in your insides. You don't want that, do ya?"

"No." That didn't sound good. But neither did surgery. "Are you gonna take it out?"

The doctor smiled. "Of course. You only get the best and if you don't mind me bragging a little, I am one of the best pediatric surgeons in New York. And tell you what."

"What?"

"When it'll all done and you're feeling better in a day or two, I'll personally take you down to our wonderful little playroom and properly introduce you to the world of Legos."

"Really?" Daniel's eyes lit up. This doctor was willing to spend time with him? Just the two of them?

"Sure, kiddo," he promised. "But first, you gotta do something for me."

"Okay," Daniel agreed. That sounded fair.

"You have to be brave. The next couple of hours are going to be scary. I'll do everything to try and made them not be, but an operation's not a hell of a lot of fun. But, by this time tomorrow, you'll feel a million times better. We got a deal?" The doctor held out his hand.

"Deal," Daniel agreed and shook Dr. Jack's hand.

"Great. You're going go on a little trip in a few minutes. Upstairs to a place we call pre-op. There you're going to get the opportunity to have a chat with one of my favorite people in the hospital, Dr. Sam Carter. She's what we call an anesthesiologist."

"Ana-what?" Daniel wasn't even going to try out that word. If it had been in writing, he might have been able to sound it out. He was an excellent reader for his age. Light-years ahead of the other kids, his teacher told him.

"Anesthesiologist," O'Neill repeated. "They are the type of doctors that make sure people stay asleep through surgery. In my opinion, they are the most important person in the operating room. Well, next to me. And it doesn't hurt that Dr. Carter's easy on the eyes. But, shh." O'Neill put a finger to his lips. "I did not say that. She'll never let me forget it and I don't think her husband would approve."

Daniel laughed but winced as it sent new waves of pain through his stomach.

"Oops. What kinda of doctor am I, making the patient laugh when he's hurting?" Daniel looked up. Dr. Jack had wonderfully kind and sincere brown eyes. One thing Daniel noticed was how often people tried to be nice, but their eyes always gave them away. Eyes don't lie.

"I've got to head out and get ready. Next time you'll see me I'll be all dressed up in green. You might not recognize me."

No, Daniel thought, he would. The eyes would give him away.

--

If Daniel wasn't feeling so poorly, he might have enjoyed the ride upstairs. He got to lie down while someone pushed him and he could watch the lights above flash by, blurring into a kind of light show.

He was disappointed that Dr. Jack hadn't come along for the ride, but he'd promised Daniel he'd see him. Hopefully before they gave him the medicine that was supposed to make him go to sleep. Daniel was still confused about that one. It had to be morning by now, and he wasn't tired. How was something supposed to make him fall asleep when he wasn't tired?

He got pushed into a room with a bunch of moving beds like his – gurneys, he remembered that word from ER. He tried very hard not to be scared. But without Dr. O'Neill around it wasn't so easy. His stomach was beginning to hurt worse than before and he wanted the whole thing to be over.

Be brave, he told himself. You told Dr. O'Neill you were going to be brave. He said it wouldn't be fun, but that you'll feel better. And he promised to show you Legos.

He really wanted to see what Legos were.

Daniel heard footsteps and saw a blond woman approach his bed. She was dressed from head to toe in green with the exception of a white lab coat. She gave him a smile when she approached. Daniel immediately looked to her eyes.

Blue, and clear.

"I'm Dr. Carter", she told him. "You must be Daniel." He noticed she had a chart in her hands. He wondered how she'd gotten it. It hadn't come with him. At least, he didn't think it did.

"You're the an-es-thes-iologist?" Daniel asked, saying the last word slowly and hoping he got it right. He wanted to show he'd been paying attention. That he was good.

"That's right. I'm going to make sure you sleep through your operation."

Daniel frowned. "It's morning now and I'm not tired. How am I going to sleep?"

Dr. Carter laughed. "Oh, trust me, you will. I've got a special trick or two up my sleeve." He saw her eyes scan the bottom of his chart. "Not a fan of needles, are you?"

Daniel shook his head. "No. I didn't want this one, but Dr. O'Neill said I needed it and that I wouldn't have to get any other needle 'cept this one. You're not going to use a needle are you?"

Carter put down the chart. "Well, I don't have to if you don't want me to. You want to know how my magic works?"

Daniel nodded. Maybe it wouldn't seem so scary if she told him what was going to happen. Dr. Jack told him what was happening and it sorta helped. Helped him be brave. He needed to be brave.

"I'm going to give you a little something while you're in here. It's going to make you feel relaxed."

"Relaxed?" Daniel didn't understand. He sure didn't feel relaxed.

"Floaty," Carter expanded. "And probably a little sleepy. It will make things seem a little less scary."

Less scary was good. Very good. "Is it a needle?"

"Yes," Carter admitted. "But it will go straight into your IV here."

"So, no more sticks?"

"No, no more sticks."

"Okay." He could deal with that. He was brave.

"You'll wait here a little awhile, then someone will come and bring you into the OR."

"Operating room, right?" Daniel remembered that word. He was good at remembering things. Good and brave.

"Yep. There, I'm going to have you breathe in some air through a mask like this one." Dr. Carter held up a clear mask with a very thick rim. Daniel hadn't seen her come in with it, so he wasn't sure where it had come from. He frowned a little.

Brave. Be brave, he reminded himself and reached out towards the mask. It was made of plastic, like the bowls at the home.

"It goes over your mask and nose like this." Carter held the mask a few inches from her face to demonstrate, but it was too small for her. He told her as much.

She gave him a smile. "That's because it's for you, silly. Do you want to try?"

Daniel swallowed. He wasn't sure. But then his stomach groaned he found himself looking for any way to chase the pain away. It was really starting to hurt again. That couldn't be good.

Be brave, he repeated for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Okay," he agreed and let Carter place the mask a couple of inches from his face. It wasn't so bad. It smelled like the new shoes Mrs. Parker had bought him last week for school. But he still wasn't sure it was going to make him sleep.

"How will it make me sleepy?"

Carter lifted the mask and placed in on the gurney next to him. "You'll be breathing in a special gas called anesthetic. It puts people to sleep."

Daniel still wasn't so sure about that one, but Dr. Jack had assured him he'd be asleep the whole time so it had to work.

Carter smiled. "Don't worry, Daniel. It hasn't failed yet. Now," she reached behind her and produced a syringe. "I'm going to give you this and go make sure things are ready for you."

Daniel closed his eyes as she picked up his IV line. He didn't want to see the needle in action, despite the fact that it wasn't going directly into his flesh. Almost immediately though, he felt a warmth flow up his arm and his head started to get a bit fuzzy. He shook it, hoping to clear it. He felt Dr. Carter pat his hand.

"I'll be back shortly," she promised and he closed his eyes. The pain in his stomach felt very far away and that was nice.

Very nice.

--

His eyes popped open, both the bed and the lights were moving again. There was noise all around.

It was time, he realized.

He could feel his heart beating through his chest.

There were double doors. He saw them close and the lights stopped moving. Instead he saw lots of metal. It was shiny.

"Up you go," someone said and before he knew it, he was lifted in the air by a sheet and transferred onto another surface. It was narrow. And cold.

Daniel was scared. Terrified, even. He scanned the room. Everyone was dressed in green and had a white mask covering their mouths and noses.

The eyes. Daniel started looking for the eyes. He was beginning to panic.

"Hey there, Daniel. Told you I'd be back."

Dr. O'Neill. Sincere, brown eyes. The doctor leaned over him and Daniel couldn't see him smile, but could read it in his eyes.

"I'm brave," he mumbled, the words coming out soft and scared.

"I know," O'Neill agreed. "And you're almost over the hump. This is the worst part, kiddo. It gets better from here, I swear."

Daniel saw something moved behind him. Another face peered down at him.

Blue eyes. Dr. Carter.

"Dr. Carter is going to take good care of you, Daniel. After all, I can't trust just anyone, can I?"

"I'm not sleepy," he told him. He was floaty, yes, but he wasn't tired. It wasn't going to work.

"You will be in a minute," O'Neill assured him.

"Daniel?" Dr. Carter was talking to him now. She held another version of the mask she'd shown him in her hand, only this one had a couple of clear tubes attached to it. Daniel looked back towards O'Neill.

"A couple of deep breaths and you'll be sound asleep," O'Neill said, and then turned over his shoulder. "No, wait a minute."

Carter had the mask closer to his face now. "Can you count backwards from one hundred yet, Daniel?"

He nodded. He could do that. He learned that in school. He could count higher than a hundred. To a thousand, even.

"Good. This is going to smell a little funny, sort of like apples. But just breathe in and count backward from one hundred out loud, okay?"

This wasn't going to work. This was going to hurt. He didn't want them to take out his appendix. He could keep it. He needed it.

"Daniel." Dr. Jack's brown eyes were back and bore into his. "Still a little scary, huh?"

"Not so much fun," he whispered. Dr. Carter took that opportunity to bring the mask closer to his face. It hovered about an inch away from his mouth and nose. He felt air coming out of it and sure enough, there was a faint smell of apples.

"Try and count for me," Dr. Carter urged, but Daniel wasn't sure. The mask was a bit confining and he wanted to close his eyes and hope it was all over.

"We'll do it together," O'Neill suggested. "I'll start. One hundred."

"Ninety-nine," Daniel echoed. "Ninety-eight." He started to feel lighter and his eyes were drooping.

"Ninety-seven," he and O'Neill said together. Daniel vaguely realized that Dr. Carter had lowered the mask and it now completely covered his nose and mouth.

"Ninety-six..." Daniel trailed off. He was so tired all of a sudden. But it was morning and he wasn't sleepy...

Dr. O'Neill's eyes were the last thing he remembered seeing.


	2. Chapter 2

-

The first thing he noticed were muted clicks. No, that wasn't right. Not clicks. Beeps. Coming from far away.

His head was touching something soft and there was a tightness around his arm. Something would close around it, then release. He felt an odd brush of air at his nose. It itched.

His eyes opened slowly and the world was one large blur of color. His stomach flip-flopped a second and he thought he might throw up.

"Daniel?"

Someone was calling his name, he realized. Was it Mrs. Parker? Had he overslept and missed the school bus?

No, not Mrs. Parker. Mrs. Parker had green eyes. The eyes staring down at him were brown.

"Daniel?" the voice repeated. It was male. Definitely male. A face started to settle into view and it was frowning.

A man, holding a grey binder of some kind in his hand.

"I want a record of his vitals for the past hour now."

The voice was worried. Daniel knew that voice. He concentrated very hard, trying to get his brain focus. A name finally came into play.

Dr. O'Neill. Doc Jack.

"'ack," he muttered, and the man turned back, brown eyes serious.

"Daniel?" he asked again.

"All over?" he replied and O'Neill's grinned.

"Yep, kiddo. All over. Told you that you could do it."

"I was brave," Daniel whispered.

"You were," O'Neill agreed. "I'm very proud of you. I haven't seen anyone else as brave as you were."

"Really?" He hadn't? Daniel was excited and it pushed past the fuzz. He tried to smile, but wasn't sure if his face was listening to his brain.

A nurse appeared next to O'Neill, another file in her hand.

"Vitals," she told him.

"I'm fuzzy," Daniel said, licking his lips. His stomach didn't hurt much anymore, which was very good, but it didn't feel right either. He was hot, yet cold, at the same time. And he noticed lots of beeping and wires that appeared to be attached to him. He was confused. "I don't really feel so well."

Dr. O'Neill scanned the opened chart in his hands before looking back at him.

"I know. Your appendix burst," he explained. "That means it leaked some not so great stuff into your tummy. But we're giving you the good stuff. Antibiotics. You'll feel pretty yucky, like I said, and it might be a little longer before I can get you down to the playroom, but you'll still be as good as new."

"Legos?" Daniel asked.

Dr. Jack nodded."Of course. A date's a date. I build a pretty mean airplane if I do say so myself."

"Airplane," Daniel muttered and yawned. "'leepy."

"I'll bet. Go to sleep." O'Neill patted his shoulder and Daniel melted into the touch. Mrs. Parker touched him now and then, but it wasn't the same. Mrs. Parker wasn't at his bedside. Mrs. Parker had other kids to take care of.

Dr. O'Neill probably had other kids to take care of, too, but Daniel didn't care. He was here now. Mrs. Parker wasn't. Nick wasn't.

He drifted off to sleep, dreaming of airplanes.

--

The next couple of days were a bit of a blur to Daniel. He didn't remember much. He remembered being hot. He remembered someone poking his arm with something sharp. There was something over his face and the smell of something metallic and crisp.

When his head finally cleared and he woke again, it was to a discussion in the far corner of his room.

"Peritonitis is very serious. I don't think you understand. I can't give you an exact date of discharge yet."

"I understand, Doctor. Perfectly well. But the state wants to fill Daniel's spot at the home. They have another boy we need to pull from a bad foster home. I need a timeline to work with here. I have to find Daniel another placement that can deal with his medical needs properly."

There was a heavy sigh."Of course. Does Daniel get moved often?"

"More than I'd like, I'm afraid. He's an older child with a fewissues. It's hard to find the right spot for him."

"Issues?"

"He witnessed his parent's death when he was six. It was tragic, really. They were archaeologists setting up an exhibit at the Museum of Natural History when a cornerstone crushed them."

"The Jacksons. I remember reading about them in the Times."

"Yes, well, Daniel hasn't exactly dealt well with that burden. And now I'll need to find someone who can help with his recoveryHow long did you say it could be?"

"A couple of months, maybe. Kids bounce back quickly. He could be himself in a month. The most important thing is that the infection is finally under control."

The conversation paused and Daniel didn't stir, fearful that they'd realize he'd been listening. He'd be leaving the home for yet another set of foster parents who'd most likely return him because he was sick and not good enough. Too quiet, too serious. Too damaged. He'd heard it all before.

"Mrs. Parker, what does it take to be a foster parent?"

"I don't know what you mean, Dr. O'Neill. It can be quite a process. Takes time."

"Well, Daniel is going to be here at least another week. Get me the paperwork. Send a social worker to my house, all that jazz."

Daniel almost stopped breathing.

"Doctor, are you serious?"

"You need someone that knows how to help him recover. Who better than a pediatrician? I have a spare room and a big backyard."

"Are you married?"

"Divorced. Is that a problem?"

Daniel could sense the frown on Mrs. Parker's face. "It makes things a little more difficult, but I think..." she trailed off and paused a minute before continuing. "He likes you, Dr. O'Neill. I can tell. I don't know if this is such a good idea. When he's well again, we'll most likely move him."

"We'll deal with that when it happens. Like I said, you handle the paperwork. I'll handle getting the little guy better. I like to stick to what I know."

Daniel was sure he stopped breathing this time. Dr. Jack wanted him? At least for a little while? He swallowed thickly and it turned into a round of coughing. He heard footsteps approach him. He opened his eyes.

"Daniel?" O'Neill was faster and reached the bed first.

"All over?" Daniel asked the doctor.

"Yep, kiddo. All over. Again."

--

Dr. O'Neill promised Legos. But the playroom was far from Daniel's room and Daniel couldn't sit up yet without wincing. So he simply lay in bed, propped up and watched Cartoon Network, wishing he could be watching the Discovery Channel instead.

He must have been drifting, because his eyes popped open in surprise when he heard someone walk into his room and plop a plastic container on his bed.

"Dr. Jack," Daniel said and his lips curled into a smile. The gray-haired man was still in his lap coat, stethoscope around his neck, but his hands were sans the file he always seemed to be carrying whenever he entered Daniel's room.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted. "How ya feeling?"

"Sore. Bored. There's nothing on TV."

O'Neill turned and glanced at the TV. Dexter's Lavatory was on. "Well, I suppose Dee can get pretty annoying after awhile." He used the remote to shut the TV off. "Doesn't matter. I've brought something better."

Daniel's eyes lit up. "You did?"

"Yep." Dr. Jack pulled the tray table over and lifted the container he'd brought on top of it. He opened the top with a flourish. "Since you're unable to go down to the Legos, I decided the Legos needed to come to you." He reached into the bucket and scooped up a handful of what appeared to be colored bricks and dumped them on the table.

"Legos?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah sure ya betchaya." Daniel looked at him, confused. O'Neill shook his head and grinned. "Legos," he said. "They click together like this." He picked up a red and a blue piece and pushed one on top of the other. Sure enough they clicked.

"But red and blue are two different colors," Daniel started. "Shouldn't red and red go together?" He reached for two red pieces.

"Nope. That's the great thing about Legos. There are no rules. You can build whatever you want and it can be whatever color you want. It can be several colors. In fact," Dr. Jack settled himself on a spot on the edge of the bed, "my airplanes tend to be yellows, blue, and red."

"Primary colors," Daniel told him.

"Huh. I guess so. Never really thought about that one. You're one smart kid, aren't you Daniel?"

Daniel blushed. "That's what my teacher at school says."

"Well, she's right. Bet you're the head of the class. You're eight, so...third grade, right?"

Daniel picked up a blue piece and joined it with a green one. "Fifth," he said casually. It was no big deal for him.

O'Neill eyes grew wide. "Fifth? For crying out loudYou really are one smart kid, then."

"I guess." Daniel thought he'd build a pyramid. Legos were lots of fun he discovered. He surveyed the blocks in front of him. O'Neill was working on his own project.

"Dr. Jack, do have any kids?" Daniel asked suddenly.

"I have lots of kids, if you count all my patients," O'Neill replied.

"They don't count. Do you have any real kids?"

The doctor stopped building. "I had one once."

Daniel saw sadness in the brown eyes. He knew that sadness. "He died, didn't he?"

Dr. Jack sighed. "Several years ago."

"I'm sorry," Daniel told him. "It's sad when someone dies."

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "It's especially sad when your parents die."

"Mrs. Parker told you about my parents." It wasn't a question and Daniel didn't intend it to be one. He'd overhead that conversation. Dr. Jack had yet to tell him about it; Daniel wondered if the paperwork wasn't working out after all or if maybe he had changed his mind about bringing a sick Daniel home.

"She did," Jack admitted.

"I thought so." Daniel went back to his pyramid.

"Daniel?"

Daniel didn't look up. "Yes?"

"How would like to come and live with me? For a little while, at least. After you get out of the hospital."

That statement made Daniel look up. The paperwork hadn't fallen through. And Dr. Jack did want him after all.

"Really? I wouldn't have to go back to the home?" Even if he had heard this conversation before, hearing it now, directly from Dr. Jack made it seem real. Better.

Dr. Jack shook his head. "Not for a while, at least."

Daniel noticed Dr. Jack kept hinting that things were temporary, but he was determined he could change that. He would be so good. The best kid ever. Dr. Jackl wouldn't want to give him back. He'd show him.

"Okay, Dr. O'Neill," he agreed.

The doctor smiled. "How about you call me Jack?"

"Okay, Jack." Daniel reached for another block.

He and Jack would work out. He'd make sure this time.

--

Slowly, Daniel started to feel better. The next morning, the nurse came in and announced that that he was going for a walk.

Getting out of the bed wasn't easy and wasn't fun. Moving pulled on his stitches and Daniel didn't like that. In fact, he didn't like the stitches much at all. Dr. O'Neil, Jack, told him he'd have a cool scar he could use to impress the girls. Daniel didn't want to impress the girls and he didn't think scars were very cool.

The nurse showed him how to grip the IV stand and walk with it. While Daniel didn't find his stitches very impressive, the mobile IV stand was pretty neat. And when it hurt too much, the nurse told him he could lean on it to take some of the weight off his right side.

He made his way out of his room and into the hallway. It was extremely busy, with what seems like dozens of white coats, gurneys, children, nurses, and other adults milling about.

"We'll just do a lap around the nurses' station, okay?" the nurse said to him.

Daniel looked over toward the nurses' station. There was even more hustle and bustle over there. He began to think this wasn't such a good idea.

"You can do it," the nurse coaxed. "It's not that far."

Yes, it was, Daniel thought. It was very far when you had a sore stomach. But he swallowed and took a step.

"Looks like someone's mobile."

Daniel peered up. Jack. The familiar man was standing at the nurses' station, signing something.

"He's doing very well," the nurse remarked and Daniel took another step. Jack wasn't that far away. He could do this.

"I can see," Jack said, putting his pen down and flashed Daniel a smile. "Pretty soon you won't need your little metal friend here."

Daniel finally reached the station and let go of the pole a minute. His stomach and his legs didn't think that was such a good idea and before he knew he was on the floor, the IV pole slammed down with him, clipping his head.

He was dazed a moment, then realized a small crowd of people were around him. Someone was shining a light in his eyes and he raised his arm to bat it away.

"Daniel?" Jack again. He was the one with the light.

"Stop," Daniel told him and raised a hand again. The second time...that's when he saw red and got dizzy. He shut his eyes.

"Someone get me some gauze. He pulled out his IV."

Daniel felt someone push down on his hand.

"You want a wheelchair?"

"No. Pupils are clear and his room is just over there. He's my patient, anyhow."

That's when Daniel felt himself being lifted. He cracked his eyes open and found himself looking up at Jack's eyes again.

"Jack?" he whispered, wondering why a trip to the nurses' station would leave him feeling so strange.

"Yep, just me, kiddo. I guess you might need just a little more time with your friend after all."

They entered Daniel's room, where Jack laid him back on the bed. Daniel watched as he didn't lift his grip from Daniel's hand. There was a piece of white gauze across it.

The nurse – Maggie, Daniel thought she said her name was – walked in and deposited a few items on the tray table, pulling it over towards Jack.

"You want me to get another line in?"

"No thanks, Maggie. I'll do it. Though his pupils are clear, so I'm pretty sure Daniel here doesn't have a concussion, but I'm thinking his stomach might be a different story. Hurting there, kiddo?"

Daniel started to shake his head, but stopped when the movement brought more dizziness. "I'm okay."

Jack stared at him. "Daniel..."

He blinked. "Okay. It hurts."

"I thought so. I'm going to do another wound check to make sure none of my handiwork has been disturbed, but after that, Daniel here could use some MS. 2 milligrams."

Daniel watched the nurse nod and leave. Jack was busy taping the white down on his hand.

"Sorry, Daniel, I know I promised you no more needle sticks, but I'm afraid there's going to be just one more."

"It's going to hurt isn't it?" Daniel wasn't looking forward to this at all. But he was still slightly dizzy and despite the fact that the sensation wasn't fun, it was distracting.

"Two seconds. Little 'ow' like before. You've conquered way worse than that in the last few days, right?"

"Right," Daniel agreed meekly. His stomach was starting to hurt again as well.

Something cold was rubbed against his right hand and Daniel closed his eyes, anticipating a pinch. Sure enough, it came, but faded quickly and when he opened his eyes again Jack was putting clear tape across his hand.

"All done," he said, securing the last piece of tape. He then pieced up a small board and positioned it under Daniel's hand and part of his forearm.

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

"This is a splint," Jack explained. "I had to put the IV in your right hand, and that's the hand you use a lot. This reminds you that you have to be careful. We don't want the needle coming out, because then I'd just need to stick you again."

"No. No more needles."

Jack finished the splint. "See? That's what I thought. Now I'm just going to take a look at your belly and make sure everything's still okay. Then I'll give you some more pain medication. I bet you're hurting."

"It's not so bad," Daniel lied.

"Uh huh," Jack said, his tone disbelieving as he lifted Daniel's pj top and pulled down the bottoms a little. Daniel felt Jack carefully pull the tape covering the incision and he couldn't hold back a gasp.

"I know. Sorry, kiddo. Almost done." Jack appeared to study the stitches. Daniel tried not to look down, but he couldn't help myself. He immediately looked up towards the ceiling. The stitches were ugly and not cool at all.

"Looks good," Jack commented and soon another bandage was loosely in place. Daniel's pajamas were settled back down and Maggie returned, another needle in hand.

"In the IV, I promise." Daniel was glad Jack got the message. This time he actually managed to watch Jack dump the contents of the syringe into the IV port.

"Feels warm," Daniel said softly.

"That's normal. You'll be feeling much better in a few minutes. Probably even a little sleepy, so a nap's a pretty good idea." Jack withdrew the needle and dumped into it into the sharps' container on the wall.

"I'm too old for naps," Daniel insisted, but a yawn contradicted his statement.

"Too old? No way. No one is too old for naps," Jack insisted. "In fact, the on call room's looking pretty nice to me right now. I think I might need a nap. I was up all night."

Daniel tried to reply, but managed only a sleepy smile instead. Jack grinned.

"Get some sleep, Daniel. You and I can go for a walk later."

--

The next time Daniel ventured out into the hallway it wasn't so bad. Jack took him out this time and held one hand on the IV pole, steadying the stand as it moved. There was no falling this run and Daniel managed to make it around the nurse's station and down the hall into the playroom.

Jack had told him all about the playroom. The hospital had lots of great toys for kids of all ages and many more Legos than the small bucket Jack had brought him. There were lots of kids, too. Many totting their own IV lines, some in wheelchairs. More than a handful of kids recognized Jack right away and he flashed everyone a friendly smile and gave out lots of pats on the head.

Daniel felt like such a baby, frowning when Jack did this. Jack liked him. These other kids had their own mothers and fathers to pay attention to them. They didn't need Jack. Jack just made them better.

The feeling put a damper on his visit to the playroom and he was more than a little blue when he and Jack made their way slowly back towards Daniel's room.

They were just outside the door when Jack stopped and turned to him. "Daniel?" Jack stopped and turned to him. He crouched down and winced as his knee creaked. "Old knee injury," he explained, then his expression grew serious. "I have lots of patients, you know."

"I know." He did, really. Jack was a good doctor. Of course he made lots of kids better.

Jack shook his head. "I don't think you do. Daniel, you're not just my patient. I don't make a habit of taking patients home. You're special."

"I am?" Daniel blinked, the feeling lifted a but. Not since his parents' death had anyone call him special.

"You are. And no matter what happens, don't forget that, okay?"

"Okay," Daniel whispered. Jack thought he was special. He couldn't mess this up. He wouldn't.

Jack stood, gripped the pole and they reentered Daniel's room.


	3. Chapter 3

-

The next morning, Jack poked his head in. Daniel was building, one-handed, another pyramid out of Legos. " How'd you like to lose your needle friend? "

Daniel brightened. " You mean it? "

"Of course I do. I don't say things unless I mean them. We're gonna switch you to some pills, just like the pain pills you started taking yesterday. And then, if everything pans out in the next twenty-four hours, you and I are going home. "

Daniel couldn't contain his excitement. Home! Home wasn't a word he used. Not since Egypt. But Jack made it work. Made it fit. Made it seem right.

"Yep. " Jack settled on the bed. "But, there's a few things you need to know. Going home doesn't mean you're one hundred percent yet. They will be no school for another week and you'll probably feel a little tired and achy for a while. But that's what I'm here for. However, some nights, I'm going to have to work." Jack reached across his waist and unclipped something.

"This is a beeper. The same one that landed me in the ER the night you came in. It gets in the way. Sometimes a lot more than I'd like. But hey, I love my job, so it's not all bad. So here's the deal. My sister, Janet, lives nearby. She's great. Barely taller than five feet, but great. You'll probably spent a night or two with her every once in a while. "

Daniel mulled that over. This Janet didn't sound so bad, especially if she was related to Jack. Neither of his parents had any brothers or sisters and Daniel was an only child, so he often wondered how sisters and brother got along.

" You'll come back, right?" he asked. That was all that mattered, really.

"Of course, " Jack reassured him. "Besides, if Janet stays too long at my place she starts rearranging things. The next thing I know, I can't find the can opener or the extra rolls of toilet paper. One important rule in life, Daniel. Siblings are better appreciated in small doses. " Jack paused a moment. " Do you like dogs? "

Daniel frowned. He didn't think he'd ever been around a dog. But on TV they seemed friendly. "I don't know," he finally admitted.

"You don't know? That's not an answer," Jack teased. 'Janet has a golden retriever her daughter, my niece Cassie, named Jack. "

Daniel smiled. "She must like you. "

Jack laughed. "Or hate me. Jack eats any and everything. Even if it's not food. He's particularly fond of sneakers, so we'll have to make sure we hide yours. He ate through my new Nikes last week. Janet so owes me."

Now it was Daniel's turn to giggle. "Now that's what I like to hear. You don't laugh nearly enough, Daniel Jackson. You ready for me to yank out that IV? "

Daniel's answer was to hold out his right hand.

" I think you'll like my place, Daniel, " Jack said as pulled the needle out and held pressure over the puncture.

" It sounds nice," Daniel told him. It sounded better then nice. Daniel wasn't too sure about the dog or Janet, but if Jack said they were okay, he believed him. Jack had said he'd sleep through his appendix operation and he was right about that one. And the needles. Well, almost right about the needles.

"I'm going to stop by the home and get your things from Mrs. Parker so that they'll be home when we get there. Is there anything you want to make sure I don't miss? "

Daniel thought about that. He didn't own much. He had some clothes, a few notebooks. The only thing personal things he owned was the giraffe his parents had given for his fifth birthday. It had been shipped all the way from England and if he closed his eyes he could just make out his mother's perfume in the animal's fur.

"My giraffe, " Daniel told him. "He's ..."

"Special?" Jack finished. "I think you're going to need more than a giraffe, though. "

" I don't have anything else." It was true. Everything else belonged to the home.

Jack shook his head. "Well, that's going to change, kiddo. Just you wait. "

--

They didn't make it to Jack's house the next day. Daniel spiked a fever and Jack made him stay in the hospital another two days – one to ride out the fever and another to assure it didn't come back. Daniel was antsy. He was tired, yes, and his stomach was still a bit tender and sore, but he was feeling well enough to want to get out of the hospital.

Daniel was never so happy to see a wheelchair. Jack pushed it into the room and Daniel noticed it was the first time he'd seen the man sans lab coat. Instead Jack wore a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Ready to blow this Popsicle stand?" he asked.

" I can walk," Daniel insisted.

"I'm sure you can, but this baby is hospital policy." Jack patted the back of the chair. "Plus, it's a free ride. Humor me. "

So Daniel did and endured the chair. And even though he spent the entire trip to Jack's sitting down, he was exhausted by the time the two of them made it to Jack's doorstep.

A red-haired woman greeted them at the door. At her heels was a sandy colored dog, its tail wagging happily. It rushed over to Daniel almost immediately.

"Hey, Jack. Down boy." Human Jack was pulling the dog away by the collar. " Janet, stop your dog. The last thing I need to for him to rip Daniel's stitches. "

" Jack," the woman – Janet, Daniel assumed – called and the dog stopped and returned to her. She pointed inside and the dog whimpered, but went through the door.

Human Jack, his Jack, straightened himself, giving her a smile. " You had to bring the dog, didn't you? "

" You like dogs, Jack. Love them in fact," Janet said. "You're the one that told me to get Cassie a dog. "

"Well, I hoped she'd pick one that wasn't a sneaker connoisseur, " Jack replied. "I was hoping more along the lines of a dog that greets you at the door and chases Frisbees. "

" We can't always get what we want." Janet craned her neck and spotted Daniel. She shot him a smile. "This must be Daniel. "

Daniel suddenly felt very shy. He ducked behind Jack's legs. He wasn't sure why. Janet seemed very nice. Jack liked her. Of course, Daniel figured, Jack had to like her, since she was his sister.

He felt a hand on his head. Jack.

"Yes, this Daniel. Daniel, this is Janet. "

" Whatever he's told you about me isn't true," Janet told him. " Jack embellishes a lot. Part of the O'Neill nature. "

"You're an O'Neill, too, " Jack shot back.

" Not since I got married, " Janet insisted. "Last I checked Fraiser is my last name now. "

" Nice try. You're still an O'Neill. "

Daniel simply watched the exchange from behind Jack's legs. He figured this was what it was like to have a sister. Suddenly, however, he found himself yawning. He'd almost forgotten how tired he was.

Jack didn't miss a beat. "Bet you're tired, huh, kiddo? " He looked back towards Daniel. "Did you make up the bed in the guest room? "

"Of course. Hospital corners." She grinned.

" Very funny, " Jack commented. "Come on, Daniel. I'll show you your room and you can take a nap. "

" No nap," Daniel muttered, but let Jack guide him through the door.

" We'll both take a nap. I could use a nap, myself." Daniel yawned again and gave the living room a glance through somewhat blurry eyes. It consisted of darker colors, mostly earth tones. Daniel caught the gleam of something shiny and turned to see some type of honorary metal on the mantel above the fireplace. But he didn't get a chance to look closer for Jack pointed him immediately towards the stairs.

The room Jack stopped at was the first door on the left at the top of the stairs. It was simple. A big bed, a dresser, two bedside tables with lamps. Daniel noticed his own battered suitcase lay in the corner, his beloved giraffe placed on top of it.

He let Jack steer him to the bed. To be honest, a nap sounded like a very good idea. But he didn't like admitting it. Eight-year-olds were too old for naps, sick or not.

The doctor disappeared from his line of sight a moment, then returned to sit on the bed next to him. Jack then placed Daniel's well-worn giraffe between Daniel's waiting arms.

" Does he have a name? "

Daniel blinked. "Onuris. "

"Onuris? "

" It means ' sky-bearer.' In Greek and Egyptian mythology he's considered a great warrior and sky-god of Abydos. He was one of my mother's favorites. He was seen as the protector of people against enemies, evil spirits, and pest. All the important things, my mom used to say." Daniel's voice grew soft towards the end of his explanation. His mother had given him the giraffe; he wanted to make her happy by choosing a name he knew she'd like. He didn't often talk about his parents – at least not to just anyone.

Jack wasn't just anyone. Jack liked him.

And he liked Jack.

" Protects, huh? Sounds like he'd be a real popular guy. "

"He was," Daniel agreed and tried to hide another yawn with his hand.

"Okay, nap time. And before you say no, it's naptime for me too. It's a big bed and we've got a couple of hours before dinner. You like hamburgers? "

Daniel nodded. They were on of the few American foods he did enjoy. Everything still tasted strange, despite the fact that he'd been in U.S. for two years.

" Good." Jack patted the one of the pillows. "Now I'm tired. How about you? "

--

Daniel woke up to find an arm draped over his shoulder. For a second he was confused and turned to see where it was coming from. He found brown eyes staring at him.

"Jack," he said, the memories rushing back to him.

"That's my name," Jack and ruffled Daniel's hair. In the distance, Daniel heard a door slam. " That's probably Cassie. Which means it's almost six o'clock. I'm thinking it's burger time." Jack sat up.

" Cassie?" Daniel asked.

"My niece. The one who named the dog, remember?" Jack reached over and laid the back of his hand across Daniel's forehead. "No fever. Good. "

" I'm fine," Daniel told him. "You don't have to keep checking." He wasn't used to the attention. When he'd been sick at the home, Mrs. Parker would check on him, but it wasn't all that often. It was hard to when she had a couple dozen children to deal with.

" Yes, I do. I'm a doctor. It's part of the job description. Now, would you like to help with the grill? "

Daniel nodded and he followed Jack down the stairs and into the kitchen where Janet was already getting things out of the refrigerator. A brown-haired teenager sat at the kitchen table with a textbook open next to her. She was chewing on a pen and looked up when Daniel and Jack entered.

"Uncle Jack, thank God. I am so going to fail my anatomy test tomorrow. "

Janet placed a package of meat on the table. "And whose fault is it for not starting to study sooner? "

"Mom," the girl groaned.

"I'll help you after dinner, " Jack promised. " Daniel and I have some grilling to do. "

"Daniel?" Cassie stood up and stopped Daniel. Again Daniel started to back up behind Jack's legs.

"No you don't, kiddo. Cassie's friend, not foe. Although she is a teenager that recently acquired a license to operate a motor vehicle ..."

" Uncle Jack," Cassie cried. "I'm a good driver."

" I know. I taught you. It's Janet that's scared to get in the passenger seat next to you. "

Janet hit him playfully as she carried more food items to the table. "I am not! Don't put ideas like that in her head. Oh, and by the way, you desperately need to go grocery shopping. You only have food because I brought some. Figured Daniel would actually want to eat and all. "

" Long hours." Jack shrugged and patted Daniel's head. "But I have the next two days off and Daniel and I can hit the grocery store and the mall. "

" The mall? " Daniel asked, forgetting his shyness for a moment.

" Yes, the mall. You've never been to the mall?" Daniel shook his head. He'd heard of such a place, but never been there. He'd been to Walmart with a couple of foster parents, but for the most part, people guessed on sizes or he got hand-me downs.

"He's never been to a mall?" Cassie asked. "That's so wrong on many different levels. "

"Spoken like a true teenage girl," Janet remarked.

"Of course." Jack picked up the package of hamburgers. "Where's Mark?" he asked Janet.

"Working. " She sighed. " I was hoping leave meant I'd see him every once in a while, but they called him last night and I just know there's talk of shipping him out again. "

"That's what you get for marrying an Air Force man," Jack commented and studied the package. "You bought the crappy ones. "

"They were on sale. And it was my credit card," she shot back. "And I knew what I was getting into with a military man. Of course, I could say it's all your fault since you introduced us. "

" We were on leave. He has no family. How was I supposed to know that when I brought him home he'd hook up with my little sister? "

" I so do not need to be hearing this, " Cassie said, putting her hands over her ears.

" Your father and I love each other. We even kiss every so often. Deal with it," Janet told her. "How do you think I got you? "

"I'd like to think the stork dropped me on your doorstep. "

"Uh huh. Close though," Janet commented. "The stork dumped you into my stomach instead. And let me go through twelve hours of labor. Something I hope you keep in mind next time Dominic wants to 'park.'' '

Daniel was watching the volley between the two of them and was confused. " Jack, what does she mean by park? "

Jack shot Janet a look. "He's been in this house three hours and already you're tainting him, Janet." He looked down at Daniel. "Long story, Daniel. One you won't understand until you're seventeen and libido-stricken. "

" 'Libido-stricken?' Now, who's tainting the children? "

" Okay, that's it." Jack grabbed a plate off the counter. "Daniel and I are making burgers. Come on, kiddo. "

Daniel tagged along out the back door and onto a small deck. Jack walked over to the grill and flipped open the lid. Daniel paused a few feet from it, suddenly wondering about something Janet had mentioned inside.

" Jack? "

"Yep?" Jack didn't look up from the grill.

"Were you in the military? Cause you said you were on leave with Janet's husband and I saw a medal in the living room. At least I think it's a medal. It looks likes Mr. Dickers'. He was one my foster parents and he was in the military for a long time. Where you a doctor in the military? "

Jack looked up at him. " Whoa, slow down there, Daniel. So many questions. Yes, I was in the military. Air Force. And no, I wasn't a doctor then. Flew jets. "

"What happened? "

Jack walked closer to him. " I served overseas— "

" Overseas? Like where Egypt is? "

" Well, I guess Egypt is overseas, but I wasn't there. I was flying a jet and got shot down. Ever hear of that sort of thing before, Daniel? "

Daniel nodded. "I think so. Mr. Dickers' boat got shot at. By some bad people. Did bad people shot at you, too? "

Jack sighed. " I guess you could say that they were bad. Anyways, I crashed and was hurt pretty badly. I recovered, but my knee was never really the same. "

"Oh." Daniel mulled that over. He'd seen Jack groan whenever he bent down to Daniel's level. " It still hurts, right? It creaks when you bend down. "

Jack smiled. " Noticed that, huh? I was twenty-two. The person who found me and saved my life was a medic. I'd joined the Air Force right out of high school. So when I got discharged I went to college and studied biology. And I liked kids, so I figured I could be a pediatrician, so off to medical school I went. The rest, well, it's not quite as interesting." He ruffled Daniel's hair and headed back to the grill. "So what do you want to be when you grow up, Daniel? "

Daniel didn't hesitate. " I'm going to be an archeologist," he said proudly.

"Like your parents, huh? "

Daniel nodded. "I'm going to dig in Egypt, too. And learn lots of languages. I know six already, so I'm— "

"What?" Jack interrupted as he threw a burger onto the fire. "You know six languages? "

"Yep. But a good archeologist knows more. At least that's what my dad said. He knew twelve. That way he could dig all over the world. "

" Huh. Your dad sounds like he was a pretty smart guy. "

" He was." Daniel looked down at the ground. He'd been so excited that for a minute he'd almost forgotten his father was dead. Gone, like his mother. And while he liked Jack a lot, Jack wasn't the same as his dad.

" It's okay to miss them, Daniel." Jack had turned around and his knees creaked as he crouched down a bit.

"I know," Daniel said. "But some people say I shouldn't be sad anymore. That it was two years ago and that's long enough to be sad. "

" That is a long time to be sad, yes, and you shouldn't be sad all the time. But it's okay to be sad every once in a while. "

Daniel blinked. He felt tears prick his eyes and tried to hold them back. He wasn't a baby. He hadn't cried when his parents died nor at their funeral. He didn't even cry when he was in the hospital. He certainly wasn't going to start now.

" Oh, Daniel." Jack reached out and the next thing Daniel knew the man had enveloped him in a hug. 'You know, it's okay to cry every once in a while, too. "

The tears were now streaming down his face. " No, it isn't," he said. "I'm not a baby. I'm eight. "

Jack rubbed his back. "Eight year olds cry. Hell, eighty year olds cry. Don't ever let anyone tell you can't feel, Daniel. "

Daniel sniffed. " Did you cry when your kid died? "

Daniel felt Jack grow stiff. "Charlie, " Jack said softly. "His name was Charlie. " There was silence a moment. "Yes, I did. I did. " Jack released Daniel.

"I'm sorry," Daniel apologized. He'd upset Jack. Jack didn't want to talk about Charlie. "I'm sorry I asked about Charlie. "

Jack shook his head. " Don't be sorry, Daniel. Don't ever be sorry." He put his hand on his knees and pushed himself back up.

"Now burgers," Jack continued. "I think Janet and Cassie are probably hungry. "

The subject was dropped but Daniel could still see the tinge of sadness in Jack's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

-

Dinner was somewhat peaceful, with Jack and Janet teasing each other every few minutes. Daniel decided he liked Janet. She was always smiling and she made good potato salad. Daniel had never had potato salad before, but he decided he liked hers.

Cassie seemed okay, too. The children's home had a few older kids in it, but they were either quiet or not very nice to the younger kids. Mrs. Parker always claimed that the older ones would be the death of her, but Daniel knew those kids had been in and out of homes for a while. The older you got, the more your chances for adoption decreased. When you were seventeen, you had no hope for a family.

Daniel supposed he might be a little mean, too, if he was that old and no one wanted him. That's why making Jack happy was important. He didn't want to keep moving. He didn't want any more disappointment. He wanted his own room. He wanted a home.

And hugs, he wanted hugs. Hugs like the one Jack gave him outside.

He cleaned his plate and made sure he carried it to the sink like Mrs. Parker always told him to do. People like clean children she had once said and he took her words to heart. It was very hard, though. Daniel wasn't neat by nature. But he could try. He could try his best.

After dinner was over and the kitchen was clean, Jack helped Cassie study and Janet led him into the living room and showed him how to work Jack's digital cable. Daniel was a bit in awe. He'd watched TV, but no one ever let him have the remote and let him decide what to watch. Janet patted his head just like Jack did and together they settled on special on the History channel. Daniel didn't last very far into the program, though. The next thing he knew, someone was settling him into a bed.

" Mommy," he whispered, still half asleep.

" No, it's Jack," a voice soothed and tucked the sheets around him. "Go to sleep, Daniel. "

Daniel smiled, settled into the pillow, and obeyed.

--

The mall was a very interesting place. There were so many people and so many stores. Daniel had no idea where to start.

Jack did. Jack took him into a department store and they spent two hours guessing sizes, picking out clothing, and trying on shoes. Jack laced up his shoes so Daniel didn't have to and irritate the still very tender incision on his stomach. Normally, Daniel would have protested, but bending hurt and he needed to be good so Jack continued to like him.

After the department store, Jack announced it was time for ice cream.

"But I haven't had lunch yet," Daniel pointed out.

Jack smiled. " You haven't? Silly me. I guess we'll need to get lunch and ice cream. Friendly's it is. "

Friendly's had booths. Daniel had never sat in a booth before. He discovered he could lean back a little so his weight didn't press right on his stitches.

" Jack?" he asked, after Jack ordered. " When do the stitches come out? "

" They don't. "

Daniel frowned." They don't? But Tommy at the home got stitches and Mrs. Parker had to take him to the doctor so the doctor could take 'em out. "

" Well," Jack explained. " They are a few different types of sutures, or stitches. The ones I put in your belly are dissolvable. That means that when the incision heals, the stitches will disappear. "

" Just like that?" Daniel started churning his iced tea with his straw.

"Just like that." Jack reached out and caught his hand. " Drink it. Don't play with it. "

" Sorry. "

Jack shook his head." I have got to stop you from using that word so much, Daniel. You don't need to be sorry all the time. Trust me on that one. "

Their food arrived and the rest of lunch was uneventful. Daniel expected them to head back to the car when they were done, but Jack said they had one more store to visit.

Daniel's mouth almost hit the floor when Jack stopped right in front of KayBee Toys.

" You need Legos," Jack said simply. " And a few other things. Can't just play with your giraffe all the time. "

Daniel looked at him in disbelief. No foster home bought him a toy. Some books, some clothes, yes, but no toys. Toys were for the really young kids, he'd been told. He'd needed more practical things. So Christmases yields schoolbooks and sweaters. Even his parents weren't that big on toys, so Daniel had let the sand be his toy.

This was completely new to him.

" Are you sure?" he asked.

Jack smiled. " Yes! Now the Legos are in aisle three. Let's go check them out. "

When they left the store, Daniel had three new Lego sets, a huge box of crayons, paper, puzzles, and some cars and trucks. Daniel wasn't so keen on the cars and trucks, but Jack insisted he needed them. Then Jack surprised Daniel even further by stopping at the Sporting Goods store next door and purchasing a baseball glove and a ball.

" Every eight year old needs a good glove and ball," Jack told him.

" But I don't know how to play," Daniel told him, feeling like he'd let Jack down.

"That's what I'm here for. To teach you. But your stomach has to finish healing first. Throwing pitches after an appendectomy isn't such a great idea. "

Did he mean he'd teach him after he healed? Daniel grinned so wide he thought his face might stay that way. The way Jack was talking made him seem like he was willing to keep Daniel around for a while.

After the mall, the two made a quick stop at the grocery store and Daniel was yawning again by the time they finished.

" You doing okay, kiddo?" Jack asked him as he moved the groceries from the cart to the conveyer belt at the check out line.

" I'm okay." Another yawn followed.

"Someone's a little worn out, I think. How's the tummy?" Jack dug out his wallet.

Daniel thought about it. His stomach was pretty sore after the mall. But he didn't want Jack to be upset. However, lying wasn't good either. Daniel was torn. Luckily for him, Jack figured it out.

" Sore, huh? When we get home, I'll give you a pain pill. "

" One-eighteen-sixty-eight," the cashier announced and Daniel watched Jack hand over his credit card for the fifth time that day.

When they got home, Jack got Daniel settled on the couch and brought him some juice and a pill before heading back to finish unpacking the groceries. The TV was on, but Daniel drifted off.

--

"Samantha says you have a child now, O'Neill. I came to see if she was telling the truth. "

Daniel frowned at the voice. Deep and soothing, but very unfamiliar.

" Should have known Carter'd spill the beans. She can't keep a secret. "

" We live next door, O'Neill. Would I not have discovered this child eventually? "

" I guess, but that's not the point. Yep, I got a kid. His name's Daniel Jackson. He's eight. And sleeping, so keep your voice down. "

" Samantha says he had been ill. You removed his appendix. "

"Again, chatty Carter. She and I need to have a little talk. "

Daniel shifted as the voices drifted a little closer towards the den. He rubbed a hand at his face.

" Jack?" he mumbled sleepily. He'd spent a good potion of his time at Jack's sleeping, yet it wasn't long before he got tired again. He felt a weight settle next to him on the couch.

" Right here, Daniel. How ya feeling? "

" Still sleepy," he replied and felt Jack stroke his forehead.

" You're still not up to par yet, kiddo. And that medicine I gave you packs a mean wallop. "

That explained the fuzziness. Daniel cracked his eyes open. "Who's with you? I heard voices. Not Janet. "

Jack laughed. "Oh, definitely not Janet. That's Tom Murray. Most people call him Murray; I call him T. "

A very tall black man moved into Daniel's sight line. He had an almost expressionless face but his eyes were soft. He bowed his head toward Daniel.

" It is nice to meet you, DanielJackson. "

" He's not from around here", Jack explained in a loud whisper. He then continued, his voice normal pitch. "T lives next door. He's actually married to Dr. Carter. Do you remember her from the hospital? "

Daniel thought a moment. " She made me sleep during the operation when I wasn't tired. "

Jack grinned. "Yep, that's her. "

"You're so big," Daniel said, looking back towards Murray.

" Indeed," Murray agreed. " But one day I will not appear so large to you. "

Daniel shook his head. Murray seemed bigger than Jack and Jack was an adult. " I don't know about that. "

" I'm with you on that one. I'm a grown up and I still think T's huge." Jack turned towards Murray. "So where is Carter anyway? She on tonight? "

" No. She is due home very soon. Or that is what she told me this morning. I am not certain if she will get out on time. "

" You never do," Jack commented. " Part of the job. Daniel and I bought Popsicles, T. Interested? "

" You know that I am always interested in frozen treats, O'Neill. "

" Just checking. You could change your mind someday." Jack laid his palm across Daniel's forehead. " Hmm, buddy, you feel a little warm. Sure you're doing okay? "

Daniel shrugged out of the grasp. " I feel fine." He was still tired, his stomach was sore, but otherwise he felt okay. " I want a Popsicle. Orange. "

" Orange it is. "

--

A hour later, Popsicles were eaten and Jack decided it was time to break out the Legos.

" You have purchased Legos?" Murray asked.

"Sure did," Jack told him as he ripped open the packaging. " Daniel here had never played with Legos before he landed in the hospital. Can you believe that? "

" He has been living under a boulder, then."

" It's rock," Jack corrected, " but yeah, Daniel's been deprived. So we bought Legos. "

"Lot of Legos," Daniel confirmed. He sat on the couch and watched Jack dump the contents of the first box on the coffee table. He tried not to yawn again. He wasn't ready to fail asleep again and didn't want Jack to notice his weariness. His stomach had also begun aching a bit more and he felt a little nauseous, but he stayed quiet. Jack would just give him more medicine and it would make him sleepy and it would be off to bed.

Daniel was sick of bed.

Jack opened a set of instructions, then gazed at them a moment before tossing the papers aside. " Instructions ruin all the fun," he said.

" But how will we know how to build it?" ' It' was a space ship. Daniel wasn't sure where to start.

"We won't. But that's why it's fun." Jack picked up a piece. " Like putting together a puzzle. You have put together a puzzle before, right? "

Daniel smiled. "Yes. I've done that. "

" Good. ' Cause if you haven't you'd really have being living under a rock. "

" I lived in Egypt," Daniel told him. " They don't have Legos there. "

" Indeed. Samantha and I visited there last year. I saw sand," Murray put in. The man leaned over and examined a clear Lego piece. " I am unsure of where this would go."

" That's the windshield," Jack volunteered and took the piece from Murray's hand. " You're as bad as Daniel, T. Sit down and watch a pro. "

But before Jack could get started, Daniel heard the back door open and close.

" Jack? Tom? "

Jack put down a Lego piece and reached for another. " In here, Carter! "

A moment later, a blond head poked itself into the room. " I figured you wandered over here," she said to Murray.

" You told me O'Neill had a new companion. I merely wanted to meet him," Murray said, picking up another Lego and staring at it.

" Yeah, about that Carter... been talking much?" Jack looked straight at her.

Carter blushed a little. " Oh, sorry. It was all over the hospital and Tom is my husband, you know. "

" I know," Jack said, grinning. " And it's all over the hospital. Man, that place is worse than high school. "

" Well, it's been a while since Charlie and ..." At Charlie's name Jack's face immediately changed. Carter must have noticed because she trailed off and changed the subject. " So, Legos, huh?" She gave Daniel a smile. " Hi, Daniel. How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Daniel said softly. " Jack's building a space ship. He's gonna do it without the instructions. "

Carter raised an eyebrow. "He is, is he? This I have to see. "

"Doubt. I hear it in your voice, Carter," Jack shot back. " Daniel's believes me. So sit down and watch. "

She did just that and one very long hour later Jack accomplished his task. Well, kinda. It didn't like exactly like the box, but it did look like a space ship, so Daniel figured that was good enough. He was still impressed and very nauseous.

The whole time Jack had been building, Daniel had been begging his tummy to settle. He wanted to get better and throwing up wasn't fun. He'd throw up three times before he'd had his appendix out; twice at the home and once in the hospital before Jack showed up. Every time he hated it.

So Jack presented his space ship and Daniel swallowed.

However, in the end the nausea won.

--

Daniel heard voices outside his bedroom where he was curled on the bed, holding a large plastic bowl protectively close. His stomach was really hurting now.

" He's barely running a fever, Jack. And you said he had a long day. It could just be stress. He's just eight days post-op, so add that to the peritonitis. You know this happens. "

" Not to my patients. "

" It happens to everyone's patients. "

" How would know, Carter? You knock em out and wake em up and then your job's done. You don't handle this. "

" No, maybe not. But I do deal with a lot of post-op nausea. It's an anesthesiologist's forte. Which is why I'm going to head back to my house and dig up some Compazine so he can sleep. Unless you've got some hanging around in your little black bag. "

Daniel heard Jack sigh heavily. " He's my patient. "

" He's more than that now. You're not thinking straight, Jack. We'll make Daniel comfortable and see how tonight goes. The incision looks good. No infection, you said so yourself. Belly's still soft. It's stress. " There was a pause. " Maybe you should call Janet. "

" I do not need my sister to come over. "

This time it was Carter who sighed. " Of course not. I'm going to go get that Compazine."

Daniel heard footsteps head down the stairs. His stomach cramped painfully again and he gripped the bowl.

" Hey, kiddo. Still feeling pretty rough, I bet. "

There was cool hand on his forehead and a weigh dipped down onto the mattress.

" I don't feel very well," Daniel whispered.

Jack pushed Daniel's hair back. I know. "Carter's gone to get you some medicine that should make you stop tossing your cookies so we can get some water into you. Can't have you getting dehydrated." Jack's voice was soft, soothing.

" We won't have to go back to the hospital, will we?" Daniel didn't want to go back. He just got out. Plus, Jack might think he was too sick like the McCallisters did. Daniel had some allergies and when they flared up one summer evening badly enough to induce an asthma attack and ER visit, Mrs. McCallister freaked out. Two days later, Daniel was back at the home. He feared the same thing could happen.

No, he told himself. Jack was a doctor. Jack liked treating sick people. Jack liked him.

Still, Daniel couldn't help worrying. He was trying so hard to be perfect.

" No hospital, for now," Jack told him, still stroking Daniel's hair. " Now, shhh. Close your eyes and try to relax. Leave the worrying to me. "

Daniel did, but it was hard. His stomach cramped again and he began dry heaving. Jack helped his sit up and rubbed his hands in a circular motion on his back.

" Jack?" A female voice. Carter was back.

" Carter, great. We need to put an end to this. "

" I brought suppositories. I don't think pills will stay down. I can't stay, though. I'm on call and— "

" Beeper went off? Go, Carter. I can take it from here. Thank you. "

" He'll probably be fine. "

" I know." He waved her off and she took another look at Daniel before leaving. Daniel gripped the bowl again and suffered through another set of dry heaves.

" Okay, I think we need to get this to stop," Jack told him. " Now suppositories aren't fun, but ..."

Daniel didn't care at that point. At long as they weren't a needle and made him feel better he'd take it.

He had to get better.

He wanted Jack to teach him how to play baseball.

He wanted Jack to keep him.


	5. Chapter 5

-

Daniel settled after the Compazine kicked in, and Jack was extremely grateful. The poor kid was exhausted and needed a break. Daniel didn't seem to get many of those.

Jack stood in the door to his guestroom-turned-child's-bedroom and stared. Daniel's eyes were closed and he liked peaceful and so small. So innocent.

Children always made him forget about the bad things that happen in the world. Yet, at the time, he couldn't help worrying about how all those bad things could hurt a child.

Kill a child, even.

Jack preferred to not think about Charlie. He liked to try and focus on the good things, not dwell on the last image of his son that continued to haunt him.

Jack wasn't sure why he'd been so quick to volunteer to become Daniel's next foster parent. Mrs. Parker had been able to push the request through quickly, hooking him up directly with Daniel's social worker. Jack had been adamant. He had to take care of Daniel.

He needed to take care of Daniel.

Jack had lots of patients. They ranged from infants to teenagers. Various kids that wandered into the ER with parents or other loved ones, suffering from different ailments that requiring his expertise. And he valued and liked every one, even the whiners and the biters, including the ones that drew blood. They were children, still innocent. Jack's job wasn't easy. In the end, he couldn't always save every one. But he tried. Tried to patch them up and put them back into the arms of loving mommies, daddies, aunts, uncles, grandparents.

Daniel didn't have of those people. Jack had done his job and fixed him up, but there was no one waiting with open arms. Mrs. Parker was very nice, but she wasn't a mother. She was doing a service, doing it the best she could.

Maybe that's why Jack wanted Daniel from the start. Daniel had no one.

And neither did Jack. They'd both came home to a bed at the end of the day, but it wasn't the one they wanted, or needed.

If Charlie'd had no one ...

Jack shuddered at the thought. He'd been living alone since Sara packed up her things and left in a trail of tears, anger, and guilt.

Jack felt guilty, too. Probably always would.

He made his way back to his room and tried to sleep, but it didn't work. He lay awake and stared at the ceiling.

Then, at six a.m., he got a bad feeling.

Something was wrong.

It was the same foreboding feeling he'd felt seven years previous when he'd been signing off charts at the nurses station in the ER, joking with the resident he was teaching. When the ambulance pulled into the bay and he saw Sara, red blotched and almost hysterical ...

Jack shot out of bed and headed straight for Daniel's room.

The eight-year-old was moaning. Clutching his stomach. In less than thirty-seconds, Jack flung the comforter off the bed and was yanking Daniel's pajama top up.

The stitches weren't infected. They weren't irritated. But that wasn't Jack's concern.

Daniel's abdomen was distended. A gentle touch yielded a hiss from Daniel and the boy opened his eyes.

" Jack? ' urts," he mumbled.

"I know," Jack soothed and pulled Daniel's pj bottoms and underwear down a little more. It was dark, but Jack thought he saw a slightly pale mass.

His first thought was hernia or some other type of bowel obstruction. And it wasn't getting any better. He almost panicked a moment, but managed to hold the hysteria at bay. He was a doctor. He was Daniel's doctor.

So, instead, he bundled Daniel up and into the car, and called ahead to the ER as he drove, not caring that he was going at least twenty miles over the speed limit.

--

The ER tended to be quiet around six in the morning. The midnight madness was over and traffic accidents that came from rush hour had yet to occur. It was just after shift changes, so those medical personal on duty were still bright-eyed and smiling.

Jack came in, took a glance at the board to see which exam room was free, called for a nurse, and then charged off, placing Daniel gently down on the empty gurney.

" Dr. O'Neill? "

He looked up from settling Daniel. "Shelly," he said, acknowledging her. " Great. I'm going to need to get some blood drawn, a CBC— "

She shook her head. " You can't. "

He stopped. " What do you mean I can't? Now, like I said, I'm going to need a CBC— "

"Jack, she's right. "

Jack turned at the new voice. Carter stood in the doorway, still dressed in slightly stained scrubs, most likely coming straight from surgery or recovery. He narrowed his eyes.

" What are trying to say? Daniel is my patient. "

" Was your patient," Carter challenged. "You discharged him and now you are his legal guardian. You can't treat him. You're too close. "

Jack should his head. His voice was stubborn." I am not. Now what does it take to get some blood drawn around here?" Neither Shelly or Carter moved. Fine, I'll do it myself. Jack moved over to the supply cabinet. Sam stopped him, stepping forward and grabbing his arm.

" You need to step aside, Jack. "

" I do not!" he said to her. " I'm perfectly capable of treating Charlie! "

There was silence in the room and Carter let go of his hand as he realized what he had just said. He swallowed.

" Oh God," he whispered. "Daniel. I mean Daniel." He looked at Carter. " Daniel. "

She nodded. " Right, Daniel. Shelly will get Collins. He's the pediatric attending on duty. He's good, you know that. "

He nodded, trying very hard to keep it together. " Collins is good," he agreed softly.

" I think you should step outside a minute, Jack. Daniel needs you to. "

He nodded again, as if on autopilot. " Bowel obstruction. I think Daniel has a bowel obstruction. "

"That's good. I'll tell Collins that. You need to sit down, Jack. "

Daniel stirred on the gurney and Jack turned to him. He swallowed again, the lump in his throat not going away. He needed to calm down a minute. He let Carter lead him of the room and to a chair at the admit desk.

" I'm going to talk to Collins and check on Daniel. Will you be okay? "

He heard Carter's words, and knew he nodded, but his head was somewhere else.

Daniel wasn't Charlie ...

_" When you're a resident, nurses are little more forgiving. But only so forgiving. Right, Shelly? "_

_Jack turned from his newly acquired resident slid the chart into the proper place. Shelly popped her head up and laughed. " Right, Dr. O'Neill. You learned that fast, that's for sure." _

_Jack heard a voice behind him. "We have an incoming. Eleven year old male, GSW to the head. O'Neill, Taylor went home sick, can you help out? "_

_Jack felt a sense of dread kick up inside of him. He knew this one was bad and probably would not end well. He jogged over towards the ambulance bay, mentally running through trauma treatments for head injuries. _

_That's when the ambulance pulled up and he saw Sara. _

Jack had had a gun when he was the military. Standard issue, nothing fancy. When he was discharged, he kept it around. He went off to college and med school, met Sara, got married. When Charlie was on the way, he toyed with the idea of getting rid of the gun, but Sara's father told him not to.

"A man's gotta protect his family," the older man had told him. The world's a scary place. Just last week on the news a psycho broke into some guy's home to rob him and ended up killing his wife in the process. The guy had no means to defend himself.

Jack wasn't so sure, but his father-in-law was already close to not liking him. So Jack locked the gun in a drawer next to the bed. The key was hidden in Sara's jewelry box. He thought it was safe.

"_You need to step outside, Jack. "_

_" There's no other pediatric M.D. on duty! I need to help! "_

_" No, you don't. He's your son. You're too close and not thinking straight. You need to step aside. "_

_" I do not! I'm perfectly capable of treating Charlie! "_

Nothing was safe. No matter how hard a parent tries, they can't protect their children from everything.

Charlie and his friend had found the key. Sara heard the gun shot from the kitchen. Charlie was eleven; Charlie didn't need constant supervision anymore.

Charlie died.

Sara couldn't deal with it. Jack blamed himself for not getting rid of the gun when he'd first been thinking about it. Fights ensued.

But, in the end, Charlie was still gone and he'd taken their marriage with him. Almost six months after it happened, on Charlie's birthday, Sara cleared out her things and left.

The divorce was simple. She didn't want much; he willing to give her what she asked for.

Jack dealt with Charlie the only way he knew how. He stopped talking about him, poured his energy into his patients. Into other people's children. Other people's worries. Jack tried to fix them, patted them on the head, returned them back into the world and let someone deal with the consequences.

That is, until Daniel.

Jack swallowed again, his brain slowly returning to the present. Daniel.

Daniel was different. Daniel wasn't Charlie.

Daniel needed him. No, that wasn't it.

Jack needed Daniel.

" Jack? "

He picked his head up from his hands and looked up. Carter smiled at him.

" Daniel is asking for you. "

Jack blinked a moment. " Is he okay? "

" Collins is still running some tests. But he agrees with your diagnosis. He thinks it's an obstruction, probably a post-op complication. He wants to put in a NG tube, but Daniel's scared. "

Of course Daniel was scared. Having a tube shoved down your nose and throat and into your stomach wasn't Jack's idea of a good time. And Daniel was eight. " I'm coming," he said calmly and pushed himself up off the chair.

He needed to do his job. And right now, his job was being there for his kid.

--

NG tubes were nasty and just plain unpleasant, especially for children, and Daniel was no exception. The eight-year-old had had one for two days post-surgery, but Jack knew Daniel didn't remember it since he'd been feverish and out of it. The tube had been yanked as soon as possible. So the prospect of putting a tube up his nose was an entirely new and scary idea for Daniel.

Jack rubbed Daniel's back. " It shouldn't hurt, Daniel," Jack soothed. " It won't be fun, but we need to drain your stomach to make you feel better. "

" I don't wanna," Daniel whined, tears threatening. Jack knew this experience would be even worse if he couldn't get Daniel to calm down.

"You'll feel better, you'll get to go home. We didn't finish building all those Lego sets," he tried.

" Will you teach me to play baseball?" Daniel asked, his blue eyes pleading with Jack. They felt like they were boring through his soul and Jack almost had to look away. But he didn't. He couldn't.

" Of course. Gotta get you ready for Little League next year. It's an American kid's pastime. "

Jack didn't know why that got through, but Daniel suddenly smiled, big and wide.

" Next year," he whispered. " Okay. "

Daniel let them insert the tube. Daniel even let them take more blood and fiddle with his IV. Jack was amazed.

" You're one brave kid," he told Daniel.

Yes, Daniel was not Charlie.

Daniel was Daniel.

Jack managed to bite his lip and sit by, catching himself from jumping in and ordering this, that, or the other thing. He was a doctor by profession.

He was a parent, first.

He smiled at that thought hours later as he sat next to Daniel's bed and stroked the sleeping boy's blond hair. He thought back to when Charlie had the flu and he and Sara had taken turns sitting with him. Holding him while he threw up, hugging him when he cried out.

Just watching him as he slept, his little body slightly shaking from the fever.

He missed Charlie. Missed the boy with all his heart and soul. Ached for something he'd lost. He let Sara walk away. He had watched her move on, remarry, give birth to a baby girl.

And he'd had stagnated. Watching over people's children grow up, get sick, get better, die. Saw himself get older. Get grayer till every strand of brown was a memory. Let forty pass and another piece of himself get buried in the dirt of Charlie's grave.

Would Daniel want him? Would Daniel want a guy who could never completely let go of his dead son's spirit? Daniel, who had already lost so much himself – lost his parents, lost his home.

His childhood was disappearing before it had ever begun.

Jack looked down at the child, looking so small in the hospital bed.

" Jack? "

He looked up and saw Janet standing in the doorway.

"Sam called me", she told him. "She's worried about you. "

" I'm okay," he told her. " Okay, I wasn't for a while, but I am now. And Daniel's doing great. "

"So I've heard." Janet walked in and stood next to his chair. "They're so peaceful when they're sleeping, aren't they? "

"Yeah," Jack agreed softly. " You almost forget that there's so many things that can go wrong in their short lives. "

" So much." There was a silent a moment before Janet spoke again.

"You have to let Charlie go, Jack. Or you'll never see what's right in front of you. "

Jack shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. I see it. I've known the kid for barely nine days and I see it. "

Janet put a head on his shoulder. " Mom'll like him. Spoil him rotten, I think. "

"I hope she does. He deserves it." He smiled. " You think Charlie would be upset if I kept him? "

Janet only grinned. " I think he'd be happy to have a little brother. "

" Yeah", Jack agreed and looked back towards the bed. " I can't promise I'll be able to protect you from everything, Daniel, but I sure as hell can try. If you'll let me." He swept his hand across Daniel's forehead and was surprised when blue eyes cracked open.

" I will," Daniel whispered.

For Jack, it was more than he'd ever hoped for.


	6. Chapter 6

-

Epilogue

Daniel smiled as he sifted through his pockets for his house key. Jack would be surprised to see him visiting from college in the middle of April, but one thing Daniel learned about Jack was that the man secretly loved surprises.

A lot had happened since Daniel's hospital stay almost twelve years ago. The adoption process hadn't been easy. His grandfather Nick didn't want to relinquish custody, despite that fact that he didn't want to take care of Daniel either. Daniel could still remember the fear that a social worker would suddenly appear on Jack's doorstep and yank him away from Jack forever.

But Jack fought. It took three trips over the Atlantic for Jack to track Nick down and convince him. But he did.

So Daniel Jackson became Daniel Jackson O'Neill, keeping his parent's name to honor their memory, as Jack put it. So he'd never forget where he came from.

For Daniel, it meant he could finally concentrate on where he was going.

So there were Little League games, despite the fact that Daniel wasn't great at bat. And family Christmases with a real Christmas tree, a Grandma who couldn't stop gushing, and an Aunt and cousin that taught him what relatives were all about. There were some not so great moments, like the increase in Daniel's allergy attacks and when he got glasses at age ten and was teased for them. And while Daniel never did get another sibling, Sam and Murray had their own little boy that Daniel took under his wing.

Daniel smiled at the memories as he found the right key and slid it in the lock. The door swung open and he peered into the living room.

The medal was still on the mantel, the Purple Heart for Jack's injuries in the line of duty. Charlie's picture was to the left of it, the brown-haired boy smiling, forever age eleven. But now there were dozens of other photos. Daniel at various ages, some with Jack, some without. Pictures from their trip to Disney, their camping adventure, Daniel's high school graduation.

" It's April. There's no long weekend in April. What are you doing here? "

Daniel turned at the voice. Jack's hair was still gray, and much to Jack's delight and pride, still all on his head. He was wearing a pair of scrubs from the hospital, so Daniel figured he'd just gotten off shift. Though now only a couple of years from sixty, Jack wasn't slowing down one bit. And his young patients still loved him.

Daniel held up an envelope. " I got in. "

Jack grinned. " To the PhD program in Chicago? That's great! "

But Daniel shook his head. " No, into Johns Hopkins. "

Jack's brow furrowed. "For archaeology? I thought Chicago was your top choice. "

" It is. It still is. But this is for another stop along the way." He handed Jack the envelope. "Read it, Dad. "

Daniel watched Jack open it and scan the contents. " This is an acceptance to medical school. "

Now Daniel smiled. " I know. "

Jack still looked confused. " I thought you wanted to be an archaeologist. Like your parents. "

" I do," Daniel agreed. " And I'm still going to. But I'm going to study medical archaeology. I'm going to use archaeology to visualize medical history from the ancient civilization of Egypt, Mesoptamia, Greece, India, Mexico, China, Peru. There's so many places to choose from, to cover. And while I know I don't need an M.D. to do this, it helps. It cuts out the middle man. Plus it has me following in the footsteps of the three most important people in my life. "

Jack looked up at him a moment and didn't say a word. Daniel frowned. Wasn't he happy?

Then Jack blinked and started beaming. His brown eyes were full of emotion. " Daniel, I don't know what to say. "

Daniel just shook his head. "You don't have to say anything, Dad. I already know what you mean. "

Jack's eyes always gave him away.


	7. Interlude: Not Quite a Sick Day

**Interlude: Not Quite a Sick Day**  
by Jennamajig

* * *

SUMMARY: Daniel says he's sick. Jack thinks he just wants to say home from school.  
SEASON/SPOILERS: None. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, Doc Jack was too fun to not dabble in. Here's a little interlude set a few months after Jack has adopted an eight-year-old Daniel. And, in another aside, some of Jack's "knowledge" of the perfect sick day plan comes from slight personal experience (I was a good child, I promise... g ).

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

* * *

"Jack, I don't feel good. I don't think I can go to school."

Daniel stood in front of him, cheeks red, and holding the thermometer from the bathroom in his hand. The eight-year-old was pouting slightly, a sight that when combined with his pale face, made him even more adorable than any kid had the right to be.

Something was up. Daniel always wanted to go to school. Daniel liked school, something Jack found odd considering when he was in fifth grade he'd do anything not to go to school.

Including the tried-and-true attempt of faking an illness.

Jack had been good at it. Though his true interest in medicine wasn't sparked until later in his life, he had paid an awful lot of attention to the medical dramas his parents had watched while he was growing up. Marcus Welby, M.D. had held a wealth of information that he'd learned to use to his advantage. He had learned the proper "sick person" technique from the show and over the years had developed a few of his own methods to guarantee a day home from school.

The thermometer was run under warm water and never stuck underneath a light bulb. Light bulbs yielded too high temps and which led to suspicion. You should never have your temperature get too high - 101 tended to be just right. At 101, a kid was sick enough to stay home, but not sick enough to go to the doctor.

Clammy hands were key, as well. Cold water and a towel helped achieve that. After all, nothing said sick like cold hands and a warm forehead.

Lastly, these tricks should never be overused. They needed to be saved for the absolute desperate times and should never, ever, be attempted two days in a row. Two days in a row meant doctor and the doctor would only uncover the truth.

Yep, Jack had been good.

Now, however, with years of both parenting experience and pediatric medical training under his belt, Jack wondered how he'd gotten away with it.

Which was why when he plucked the thermometer from Daniel's hands and read the digital readout, he wondered just how Daniel thought he was going to get away with it.

"One hundred and five," Jack said. "Wow, you really must not be feeling well."

Daniel blinked, his blue eyes pleading, and then nodded.

Jack almost laughed. Oh, Daniel was good. Not good enough, but he had the puppy dog eyes down. He set the thermometer on the counter and brushed his hand against Daniel's forehead. It was warm. Not 105, mind you, but he had said Daniel wasn't perfect.

Next he picked up Daniel's hands. Clammy.

Jack figured he could play along. There was a reason Daniel didn't want to go to school and Jack intended to find out what it was.

"Well, I guess you are sick. You should get back into bed, then."

"Really?" For a brief moment Daniel looked surprised. But he quickly recovered. "I mean, right, because I'm sick."

"That you are," Jack agreed. "Really sick, in fact. So go get into bed and I'll go get my bag-"

"B-Bag?" Daniel interrupted, his voice stuttering. "Um, why?"

Oh, now Jack had him. "Because someone with a temperature of 105 needs to see a doctor and it just so happens that I am one. Saves us both a trip and the time we'd spend in the waiting room."

"But I don't need to see a doctor," Daniel insisted, forcing a yawn. "I just need to sleep."

Jack shook his head. "Sorry, kiddo. A 105 fever is serious. I might even need to draw some blood and run some-"

"B-blood," Daniel stammered. "You mean with a needle?"

"How else am I going to get your blood?" Jack knew it was only a matter of minutes before Daniel caved. "Little stick. You remember - just like the nurse did at the hospital a few months ago. Now, you go get under those covers. I'll be up in a minute."

Daniel didn't move. Jack figured he had him, hook, line, and sinker.

"Okay," Daniel finally muttered and headed up towards his bedroom.

Well, I'll be damned. Daniel was tougher than he thought. Oh well, it was time to bring out the big guns. Jack gathered what he needed, and headed into Daniel's room.

The kid was sprawled out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The "red flush" in his cheeks was fading, no doubt due to the fact that Daniel was away from the steam that he used to get it in the first place. Jack dropped his supplies on the bed and picked up his stethoscope.

Daniel, for the most part said nothing, obeying when Jack told him to take a deep breath. It only took a moment for Jack to prove that the eight-year-old was perfectly healthy. But coming out and saying that was too easy and he wanted Daniel to admit the lie before he had to corner him.

"Hmm," Jack muttered, looping the stethoscope around his neck. "Daniel, this is serious."

Daniel's eyes widened. "It is?" Jack could hear the tiniest bit of fear in his voice.

"Yep," he confirmed. "I think we'll need to go to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Daniel repeated.

Jack nodded. "It won't be so bad, I promise. Just like last time." As he spoke he reached down and picked up a syringe. "Though before we go, I've going to give you a little something to bring down the fever." He found an ample and stuck the needle in. He was just about to draw up a dose when Daniel grabbed his hand.

"No," he said.

"No?" Jack repeated. "Why? You're sick, Daniel. That isn't something I can ignore."

Daniel shook his head back and forth so quickly Jack wondered how the kid didn't make himself dizzy. "I'm not sick, Jack. I..."

Jack lowered the syringe. "Lied?" he finished.

"You knew?"

Jack snorted. "I'm a doctor, Daniel. Course I knew. But a lesson for next time: a fever of 1005 will earn you a trip to a doctor every time."

Daniel let go of Jack's hand. "I guess the water was too hot."

Jack capped the needle and put it away. "Another thing, never use hot, hot water. If you can burn yourself with it, it's a no-go. Of course, none of this addresses the real problem."

"Problem?"

"Why you don't want to go to school," Jack said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Daniel's voice deflated. It was then that Jack noticed something about his adopted son. Something was missing and he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before.

"Where are your glasses, Daniel?"

"Glasses?" Daniel innocently reiterated.

"Yes, glasses. As in the wire frames we picked up last week. After the appointment at the eye doctor, remember?"

"Oh, those glasses," Daniel answered, but didn't offer any more information.

"Where are they?" Jack's eyes scanned Daniel's dresser and other possible surfaces but he didn't see the frames anywhere. Again, Daniel didn't respond. "Daniel..."

Daniel let out a heavy sigh and scooted himself across the bed spread, reaching under his pillow. Sure enough, when he brought his hand back into view clutched in his fist was a black wire framed glasses.

Jack knew there was more to this story. "Okay, kiddo, spill."

Daniel bit his lip for a minute processing what he wanted to say. Finally the words came out in a rush, so fast that Jack couldn't answer any of them. "Idon'tlikethemandthekidsatschoolmakefunofme."

"Want to repeat that at a speed I can actually understand?"

Daniel's gaze fell to the bed. "I don't like them and the kids at school make fun of me."

So that was it. Daniel was plagued by the problem that had been haunting kids since the invention of glasses.

"Doesn't any one else wear glasses in your class?"

"No." Daniel started twisting the frames in his hand. "No one. And I hate them. Hate them." He lifted his hand and Jack had visions of the frames flying across the room. He immediately grabbed Daniel's hand.

"Don't," he warned.

"I wasn't going to."

"Yes, you were. Destroying them doesn't help things, Daniel."

"It means I wouldn't have to wear them."

"Just until we'd get you another pair. It also means you won't be able to see the board clearly. And you'll get those headaches again. Do you want that?"

"No," Daniel admitted. "But I still hate them. The kids laugh at me. I'm already the youngest one in the class, having glasses just makes it worse."

Now it was Jack's turn to sigh. He couldn't help feeling sorry for Daniel; the way any parent feels when their child isn't happy. Kids could be cruel. He'd experienced first hand, and had a refresher course with Charlie. Now, it seemed, he was in for a third round.

Daniel only eight, and by all rights he should be in third grade. But his advanced IQ placed him two grades ahead, in a class with ten-years-old. And there was a wealth of difference between eight and ten year olds. Today, ten-years-olds were already kissing and pairing off. Daniel didn't care about that. He liked Legos and reading.

He was an easy target without the glasses. Now with them, it was if he had a bull's-eye painted on his back.

"I know it isn't easy," Jack started. "But the other kids will get past this. Quicker than you think."

"I want them to get past it now."

"I know, kiddo. But you can't let it bother you." It sounded empty, but Jack wasn't sure what else he could do. He could have a discussion with Daniel's teacher, but he knew that often made things worse, not better. He was right when he told Daniel it would blow over. Soon the kids would get bored, especially if Daniel didn't let it bother him. But getting an eight-year-old to understand that was impossible.

Sad blue eyes blinked at him. "How do I not let it bother me when it really does?"

Of course, Daniel always asked the tough questions. "You work at it, Daniel. Even though it hurts, you try your very best to look past it. So you have wear glasses. So does half of America. The only reason it doesn't seem like they are is because of contact lenses."

"Contact lenses? You mean those things you stick in your eye? Can I get some?" Daniel voice perked up at the idea of casting aside his frames.

Jack shook his head. Contact lenses and an active eight-year-old were not a good idea. "Not right now. In a couple of years, we can talk about it."

Daniel sagged again. "So I have to put up with this for a couple of years? Jack, I can't pretend that well. Or that long." He began moving his body down towards Jack.

Jack met him halfway and slipped an arm around Daniel. One thing he'd learned about Daniel was that if he made himself available, Daniel would lean on him. "I don't think it'll be a couple of years, Daniel. A couple of weeks, maybe. You'll see."

Daniel didn't look convinced. Jack squeezed his shoulder. "Trust me on this one. I may not know everything, but this I know. The same sort of thing happened to me when I was your age."

"You wore glasses?"

"No. But my mom did give me an awful haircut. She did it herself at home. It took three months to grow out and the kids at school said some pretty mean stuff about it. But eventually they moved on. Especially when I stopped listening to what they said."

"Really?"

"Really. Would I lie to you?" Daniel shook his head. "Darn right I wouldn't." Jack glanced up at the clock. It after eight, and Daniel had missed the bus. By the time Jack got him to school, class would be well underway.

What the hell, he thought, he had the day off and every kid deserved a personal day or two. He gave Daniel a smile. "Well, you're already late for school. What do you say you and I spend the day together?"

"You and me?" Daniel asked, confused. "But I lied."

"I know," Jack replied. "And I hope you have learned that you should never lie to me. But some things I'm willing to cut you a little slack. Being a kid's hard these days. Yet, I know you'll survive. Because tough times call for a pretty tough kid. And I know tomorrow, you'll walk into school and show them just how tough you are. But for now, I'm thinking we'll go out to breakfast. Sound good?"

Daniel grinned.

Oh yeah, Jack knew, eventually things would be fine.


End file.
